The present invention relates to strollers for children, in particular strollers that are easily folded to a stored, compact configuration.
A well-designed stroller of this type should be sturdy and balanced. It should afford the child passenger safe and comfortable transport. The adult user should find the stroller easy to maneuver, easy to fold and unfold, and easy to handle when folded. It should have features that make it versatile and convenient. And it should be simple in design, rugged and reliable. Foldable strollers are known that address some of these criteria. There is room for improvement, however, in all of these areas.
A typical folding stroller has wheels at four corners supporting an articulated frame that has two spaced front legs, two spaced rear legs, a handle assembly, and fold latches that lock the frame in the erect (open) position and allow it to fold when the latches are released. When the stroller is open the front and rear legs typically are steeply angled with respect to the horizontal, with no lateral stiffening structure spanning the lower ends of the front and rear legs on either side of the stroller. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,284 and 6,155,740.
Fold latches for strollers are known which incorporate a plunger/spring arrangement that slides or tracks within a conventional round tube. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,740. Other fold latches are known which have latching components mounted externally of one or more conventional round tubes. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,284. A fold latch that can interface with tubing having a non-circular cross-section would be advantageous.
Strollers are known which have compliant suspension components that somewhat soften the ride for the occupant in the stroller seat. Typically these suspension components are mounted at the wheel locations to lessen the transmission of vibration and harshness to the frame. Better isolation from vibrations associated with rough terrain is desirable.